


It's okay

by LoganJanusDorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self-Reflection, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganJanusDorne/pseuds/LoganJanusDorne
Summary: So I'm not dead...Not exactly well, but not dead, despite best efforts.I had sat down to work on the next chapter of my fic but this happened instead. Will update it as soon as I have a decent chapter to put up.This is something that just sort of spewed itself onto the page, haven't written something like this in years so meh, think of it what you will.





	It's okay

Some days, I don't want to be told that I'm beautiful. 

In fact in the days where I say that I feel fat or ugly, 

I'm not fishing.

I don't need you to tell me I'm wrong.   
Because when I'm in that mindset;  
First of all, I'm trusting you with the truth, rather than giving you a generic 'Good' that lets the conversation move along painlessly. 

Secondly, what ever you come up with to placate me is going to sound forced and feel full of shit to me. 

Thirdly, telling me that I'm wrong about my own body and mind is in no way comforting; nearer belittling, and makes me feel as though you haven't been listening to me.

That said, I get it. I do it too - it's an ingrained socially learned behaviour, a knee jerk reaction. Often when given the same statement from someone, the words to correct and reassure are out of my mouth before my brain has caught up.

Now I can't speak for anyone else, but when I get like this, I don't need false platitudes. 

I just need it to be okay, that I'm not okay. 

And most of the time that's help enough. To have how I feel validated. To have someone recognise it so that I don't have to keep pretending to be okay.

Like: "I know you're not okay but we're gonna hang out anyway and were not even gonna do anything, let's just slob about in our pjs, binge watch something and eat crap."

Sorry I think I had a point to begin with but I lost it.

Oh well, that's okay.


End file.
